Powerless
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Sequel to Hopeless. Nunnally gets to met the Dark Lord! yay! Harry and Draco gets together. Sevvy is a sitter. Nunnally is mine! Everyone else is J.K. Rowlings!


Title: Powerless

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape watched the child in front of him as she placed a cookie sheet in the oven. He didn't like being reminded that he didn't know how to cook sweets and being taught how to by a nine year old was not how he imagined he would learn.

"Nunna be careful I don't want my hair to be turned pink again." Severus told the girl.

Nunnally laughed, "Uncle Sevvy, dad was just angry that you were the one to find out I'm allergic to pecans, and any other unclean nuts." She said as if it was nothing and she didn't have to be rushed to a muggle hospital. "Besides pink hair looks good on you, uncle Sevvy."

"PINK!" Severus yelled. "You, you." Severus grabed the closest thing to him with just happen to be a spoon full of peanut butter and throw it at her. The peanut butter hit the middle of her shirt and she let out a scream.

"UNCLE SEVERUS!" She grabbed a bag of flour and threw the whole bag at him, he tried to duck out of the way only to be hit in the face and flour covered his hair panting it white.

Nunnally blinked, "White hair looks good on you as well…" At that moment the phone rang, "Oh, its Paul." She stepped away from the phone. "I'm not allowed to answer any calls from him."

"Why is that Nunna?" Severus asked.

"Oh because he's been going out with daddy a lot." She answered.

The answer machine picked up, "Hello Harry it's me! Paul, I've got the tickets you were asking about. So let's go together, kay? Three nights together without the little princess of yours will be nice. Oh I also got four Quidditch world cup tickets for the brat and those two friends she won't shut up about. Sevvy and Draco I believe are there names. Just ask them to watch her for three days so we can go to the concert, kay? Call me back bye!" BEEP!

Nunnally glared at the machine, "I do not like him!" she yelled. "Brat, who is he calling a brat!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Harry is seeing someone?" Severus asked.

"No, not really…" Nunna sighed, "Paul can't leave well enough alone."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Daddy doesn't like him," Nunnally said. "But he won't stop pressuring daddy. So daddy just lets him do what he wants."

"Why is that?"

"I think daddy likes going out with him through." Nunna said. "Daddy even started to laugh again but daddy loves only one person and because of that he doesn't want to date Paul. But even through he still goes out with him a lot."

"Who does Harry love?"

"Isn't plain as day?" Nunna asked. "I mean he goes out of his way not to have any contact with him."

Severus drew in a deep breath, "Draco."

Nunnally smiled as she checked the cookies, "Of course Draco would be a good papa." She pulled out the chocolate chip peanut butter cookies.

"I'm glad you feel that way Nunna," Draco said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"DRACO!" She cried blushing as she ran to the blond and threw her self at him. "I've missed you."

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"I have an important letter for my dear Harry," Draco said.

"Really, what is it?" Nunna asked. "Are you going to steal him away finally? Do I need to go with Sevvy for awhile?"

"Shut up brat!" Severus said hitting her up top of her head. "It won't be that kind of letter. It's probe from the Dark Lord."

"Tom?" She asked. "Daddy told me about him. He can speak to snakes like us and he's really powerful too!"

Severus blinked. "I see…"

Draco smiled, "He really doesn't keep anything from you does he?"

"Nope, daddy said that's what he hated the most growing up." She said. "That they didn't even tell him anything and that he hated being in the dark."

_

Harry Potter sighed as he unlocked the door to his home and stepped inside. "Severus! Nunnally I'm home!" he called. Feet could e heard running down the hall. "Hey where's the stampede?" He asked as Nunnally threw her self at him.

"Daddy!" She cried. "I've been showing uncle Sevvy how to bake cookies and Paul called and Draco's talking to Sevvy and he keeps stealing the chocolate chips!!!"

Harry blinked and started to laugh, "I see so you've been having fun?" He looked her up and down, "Are you covered in peanut butter?"

"Uncle Sevvy threw it at me." She said. "We've had lots of fun. But uncle Sevvy kept asking me questions about Paul after he called."

"What did Paul want?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"He got the tickets you wanted, and wants you to ditch me and run off with him of course." She said.

Harry sighed, "And why's Draco here?"

"He has a very important letter from the Dark Lord Tommy for you!"

"Oh, he does?" Harry said as he looked towards the two men who stepped out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Harry." Draco said as he handed the letter to him. "It's an invitation."

"To what?" Harry asked as he took the letter from Draco.

"Well you will have to open it to find out, won't you?" Draco answered.

"Okay." Harry placed Nunna down, "And what did Paul say about the Quidditch world cup tickets?"

"That you would have to find someone to watch me as you two go to the concert together," She answered.

"Well screw that I want to go to the Quidditch world cup too!" Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

Nunnally laughed. "Then turn him down and run off with Draco!"

Harry smiled, "Well maybe I will." Harry winked at Severus. "But then I would have to leave you alone with Severus and that wouldn't be nice. The poor man would have to put up with you all alone!"

"Daddy I'm not that bad." Nunna said with a pout.

"And I wouldn't mind you running off with me," Draco said as hand studied his finger nails.

Harry blushed and coughed, "Draco."

"Harry would you go to the Quidditch world cup with me and my family?" Draco asked. "Nunnally and Severus will come as well of course."

"Yay!" Nunna yelled.

"I will?" Severus stared at his godson. "What ever happen to asking me what I want?"

"You want to spin time with me uncle Sevvy," Nunna said. "Isn't that right, daddy?"

Harry laughed, "She has a point Severus."

"You're going Severus," Draco said. "It's a order from your Lord."

"He's your too, isn't he Draco?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco met Harry's green eyes. "There is only one man I would swear myself to."

Harry looked away, "Draco…I-Um."

Draco shook his head, "You are the only man I would ever follow, Harry." He told him. "Voldemort knows this."

"Okay, okay." Harry said finial. "I'll go to the world cup with you."

Draco smirked, "Good." He said. "Now be sure you read the invitation."

Nunnally looked at Severus and Draco, "Okay invite Voldie there too!" She yelled. "Then I can meet him, right?"

Harry paled, "He won't be there will he Draco?"

"I don't know if he will." Draco said.

"Voldie?" Severus laughed. "I'm so using that on him!"

"If he curses you," Draco began, "I'm going to laugh."

_

"I'm sorry Paul," Harry said into the phone. "But I told you there was someone else and it just happens that someone has asked me out."

"But Harry I went through a lot of trouble to get you those tickets." Paul said.

"And I never asked you too." Harry said. "Look I have to go." He looked down at the invitation in his hands. "I've been invited to a meeting with the Dark Lord."

"My Lord?" Paul drew in a breath. "Why?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "He said he wanted to meet Nunnally."

"The brat?"

"See that's one of the reasons we can't be together," Harry snaped. "You can't keep calling the most important person in my life a brat!"

"Wha?! But-"

"Good bye!" Harry hung up his phone.

_

"Daddy!" Nunna said jumping up and down. "Daddy, Draco's here."

Harry blushed as he threw yet another pair of close on the flour. "Okay!" He yelled back. "Give me a minute!"

Nunna laughed, "He's been at it all morning."

Draco smiled. "I see…"

Harry finally picked out a outfit, tight blue jeans, muggle style, and a button up light green shirt. He stumbled out of his room and down the hall towards the fire place.

"Daddy, it's about time," Nunna said as she tapped her foot. "Draco will uncle Sevvy be there?"

"Of course." Draco insured her. "After you Harry."

Harry sighed, "Make sure Nunna gets through carefully."

"Don't worry Harry," Draco said. "She will be safe."

"I trust you." Harry Said and foofed way, Nunnally smiled at Draco.

"So my turn?" She asked.

"Yes." Draco said. "Say Malfoy manner and throw the powder in the fire while saying it, kay?"

"Draco I'm nine not stupid." Nunna said dryly and did as she was told.

Draco smiled, "She's all Harry I don't think she inherited anything from the Weasley." He stepped into the flames and threw in his own powder.

_

Harry stood quietly waiting for Nunna, he didn't like being in the manner without Draco near him and had yet seen Severus. Through he had met Draco's father when he fell out of the fire place.

"AHHH!" Nunnally shot very ungracefully out of the fire place and into her dad's arms. "Daddy!" She said as she looked up at him. "Thinks for catching me."

Harry laughed. "I can't land ether."

Draco stepped out of the fire place gracefully and smiled at them both. "She defiantly inherit everything from you Harry."

Harry smiled, "She doesn't have much of Ron in her, does she?"

Nunna smiled, "I'm all daddy's."

"Yes." Harry agreed. "My little girl."

"So when do I meet Voldie Tommy?"

Draco winced. "Please do not call him that." He pleaded. "I don't want him to hex you."

"He wouldn't dare!" Nunna cried and then looked at her dad. "Would he?"

Harry sighed, "I'd hex him back."

"Or throw an apple at him." Nunna said as an apple appeared in her hand and she tossed it up and caught it again before it disappeared back to where ever it came from.

"What is with you an apples?" Harry asked.

"They're hard, and eatable."

Draco blinked. "Do I want to know how she did that?"

"No." Harry said. "I have no clue myself."

"Oh yeah, I'm cool." She said with a giggle and stuck out her tongue at Draco.

"Okay let's go and meet dear Voldie," Draco said with a straight face.

Nunna stared wide eyed, "How does he do that?"

_

"Hi Voldie!" Nunna yelled. "I'm Nunnally Rin Potter." She smirked. "Nice to met cha."

Harry rolled his eyes and cased a shielding charm on his daughter.

"Uncle Sevvy there you are!" Nunna took off down the alley way towards Severus. When she was close enough she threw her self at him giving him no choice but to ketch her in his arms. "I've missed you, Sevvy."

"You just saw me yesterday, brat." HHe said with affection.

"But not today." Nunna said. "I'm glad I am now."

Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry so much," He said. "She'll be safe with Severus."

"I know." Harry said never taking his eyes off his daughter. The Dark Lord hadn't spoken at all he just watched the young child as she interacted with the other children and his death eaters.

Harry took a deep breath, but it didn't seem to help he needed air. He turned and fled the crowed room. Draco followed behind him. Severus watched them go.

"Is daddy okay?" Nunna asked Severus.

"He'll be fine," Severus assured her. "He's with Draco."

Nunna nodded and turned to look at the Dark Lord. "Daddy said you can talk to snakes like us." She said.

"Yeessss." Voldie answered.

"Vooollldddiieeee." Nunna said with a giggle.

Voldemort's left I twitched. "Stop that."

"Voldie!" Nunna said again.

Twitch. "I said stop."

Voldie, voldie, voldie!" Nunna jumped around chanting the name.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "Ms Potter."

"Yes Voldie?" Nunna asked innocently.

Twitch.

"I think you made the Dark Lord develop a twitch," Severus whispered to the nine year old.

"Really?" Nunnally smiled happily. "Yay! Voldie, Voldie, Voldie, Voldie!"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "You Stupid child shut up!"

"Now that's not very nice Voldie." Nunna explained.

Twitch, and the Dark Lord stood up pointed his wand at the nine year old open his mouth to say a spell only to be hit hard in the throut by a flying apple.

"Score!" Nunna said as she made a peace sigh.

The Drak Lord fell over chocking and trying to breath but the apple damaged his lungs. Poor Dark Lord…

Severus blinked. "Nunnally where did you get that apple?"

"No where," She said and looked towards the man laying of the flour, "Is he okay?"

Lucius walked up the stairs and knelt down next to the fallen Dark Lord. "I think he's dead…"

The Dark Lord died because he couldn't breath. Nunna picked up the apple as it rolled back towards her, "He bruised the apple." She said with a frowned. "Poor apple." And she sent it back to where ever she had called it from.

Harry walked back into the room with Draco only to stop and look around at how quiet it had became. "Nunnally Rin what did you do?" He asked sharply.

Nunnally widen her eyes all innocently like and said, "Nothing daddy."

"She killed the Dark Lord with an apple." Severus said.

Draco blinked, "Your kidding right?"

"Nope." Lucius answered seriously.

The other death eaters just stared at the nine year old. What had just happened seemed to run through there mind. How could a nine year old kill the evil dark lord with an apple of all things. An apple?

"Daddy, Voldie bruised my apple!" Nunnally cried as she threw her self at her dad. "Draco my apple got hurt!"

Twitch. The death eaters stepped back away from the child. They needed to get out of the manner before they developed a twitch like there now dead Dark Lord.

"My apple!"

Twitch. "That's it run!" A death eater yelled and all of the death eaters but Severus and the death eaters but Severus and the Malfoy appeared away.

"Hey, where is everyone going?" Nunna asked. "I haven't even done anything yet!"

"If this was nothing do I want to know what something is?" Lucius said to Severus.

"Trust me Lucius your lucky if you never find out." Severus said as he shook his head. "Killed Voldie with an apple." He laughed.

Draco shook his head, "She is defiantly a savors daughter." He looked at Harry, "My savors daughter."

Harry blushed. "I'm powerless compared to my own daughter."

"Everyone is powerless when it comes to that girl." He said. "Just you watch the whole wizard world is going to fall all over them selves just to get to know this little girl."

"I'm okay with being powerless Draco, as long as it's because of her." Harry told him. "I'm not ashamed of it. I love my daughter."

"I love her too, Harry." Draco said. "She a very special kid."

"Will you two just kiss and get it over with!" Nunna yelled. "I'm hungry!"

Draco laughed, "Well Harry your daughter demands us to kiss, so what do you say?" Draco stepped closer pulling Harry close to his body. "Can I kiss you?"

Harry met the silver eyes, "I've been waiting over ten years for you to ask that question stupid." Harry said. "Shut up and kiss me already." And he did. Draco kissed Harry and held him close.

Nunnally clapped her hands. Severus rolled his eyes and Lucius sighed.

"So when's the wedding?" Narcissa finally asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN.


End file.
